blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vernacular
Here is a quick Guide to some of the language used in >BLOC 1. Alliance Language: Special thanks to TWAIN for the alliance language I. PREAMBLE The following treaty aims to remove the confusion surrounding the intended purpose of inter-alliance treaties and pacts. As such, the following definitions are made, which are meant to be taken as a standard by the signatory of this treaty. II. Non-Aggression Pact (abbreviated as NAP): 1. By this treaty, the signatory parties agree not to engage each other militarily as long as the treaty is valid. 2.By default, the treaty remains valid 24 hours after the official declaration of revocation; 3. The time period specified in art. 2 can be changed to one agreed by the parties involved prior to signing this treaty; in this case, the official abbreviation will be NAPXX, where XX is the number of hours decided upon. III. Mutual Defence Pact (abbreviated as MDP): 1. By this treaty, the signatory parties agree to defend each other against any aggressors. 2. The signatory parties cannot intervene in favour of the defender, unless there is a declared state of war between the defending party and the aggressor. 3. Unless otherwise agreed upon with the defender, the other signatory parties are obligated to fulfill the provisions of art. 1. 4. The signatory parties agree not to engage each other militarily as long as the treaty is valid. 5. By default, art. 4 remains valid 24 hours after the official declaration of revocation; 6. The time period specified in art. 5 can be changed ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) to one agreed by the parties involved prior to signing this treaty; in this case, the official abbreviation will be MDPXX, where XX is the number of hours decided upon. IV. Optional Defence Pact (abbreviated as ODP): 1. By this treaty, the signatory parties agree to defend each other against any aggressors. 2. The signatory parties cannot intervene in favour of the defender, unless there is a declared state of war between the defending party and the aggressor. 3. Unless otherwise agreed upon with the defender, or if they fail to provide proof of the defender's diplomatic misconduct which, the other signatory parties are obligated to fulfill the provisions of art. 1. 4. The signatory parties agree not to engage each other militarily as long as the treaty is valid. 5. By default, art. 4 remains valid 24 hours after the official declaration of revocation; 6. The time period specified in art. 5 can be changed to one agreed by the parties involved prior to signing this treaty; in this case, the official abbreviation will be ODPXX, where XX is the number of hours decided upon. V. Optional Offensive Pact (abbreviated as OOP, or OAP - Optional Aggression Pact): 1. By this treaty, the casus belli[ of any of the signatory parties (hereby referred to as the offensive party) on a third party (hereby referred to as the target) is shared by all the signatory parties. 2. For the casus belli to be shared by all signatories, the following are required: 2.a. The offensive party must have declared war on the target; 2.b.The third party must not be a signatory of the OOP; 2.c. The war referred to in par. a. must be ongoing. 3. The casus belli ''bears the same legitimacy for all the signatories. 4. The signatory parties are not obligated to take part in the war. '''VI. Mutual Aggression Pact (abbreviated as MAP):' 1. By this treaty, the casus belli of any of the signatory parties (hereby referred to as the offensive party) on a third party (hereby referred to as the target) is shared by all the signatory parties. 2. For the casus belli to be shared by all signatories, the following are required: 2.a. The offensive party must have declared war on the target; 2.b. The third party must not be a signatory of the OOP; 2.c. The war referred to in par. 2.a. must be ongoing. 3. The casus belli ''bears the same legitimacy for all the signatories. 4. Unless otherwise agreed upon with the offensive party, the signatory parties are obligated to take part in the war. '''VII. AUXILIARY DEFINITIONS' 1. Defence, in the context of a defensive pact, is defined as military intervention in favour of any signatory party under aggression, referred to as the defender. 2. Aggressor is defined as a party performing an act of aggression on a signatory party. 3. Aggression is defined as any of the following: 3.a. large-scale military engagements, accompanied or not by a formal declaration of war; 3.b. individual skirmishes; 3.c. acts of espionage,/li performed unprovoked or in order to aid an aggressor. 4. If a party performs either of the acts described in art. 3, par. b. and c. unprovoked, without also performing the acts described in par. a., the signatory party affected by these acts must have tried, in good faith, to reach an agreement with the guilty party, but failing, in order to be considered under aggression./li 2. Market Language: Raw Materials - RM Oil - mbbl of oil Manufactured Goods - MG (Others to be added) Category:Help&Tips